


I'm a Medic! Not a Body Builder

by I_really_love_pans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just really short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_really_love_pans/pseuds/I_really_love_pans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca gets teased by Billy, for her lack of efforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Medic! Not a Body Builder

**Author's Note:**

> Just a weird little short I did on the bus.

Billy made a crack at Rebecca for not being able to push a box out of their path. 

"You sure are a weakling, and I thought you went through physical training in the R.P.D?"

Rebecca turned to face him, "Excuse me Mr. Macho, but I mostly trained in First Aid and Recovery!!"

Billy turned to face her as well and was about to smart off at her again but, she was staring at him with those big, doe eyes.. he lost his words.

"Are you ok?" Rebecca asked Billy. 

He shook his head clearing his thoughts, "umm yes, here I'll move it, don't worry. 

Billy moved to push the box out of the blocked doorway, Rebecca watched him in silence, looking at the way his muscles flexed as he pushed the large object.

Billy stood up smoothing back his hair, and he looked at Rebecca. 

"Shall we move on?"

"Umm yes, yes of course." With their guns out, they walked through the door into a dark hallway. 

"Sure could use a flashlight..." mumbled Rebecca. 

Billy reached into the pocket in his jeans and pulled out his lighter.

"Gotcha covered." 

Rebecca and Billy looked to one another before moving on down the now dimly lit hallway.


End file.
